She loves me, She loves me not
by Abigail15
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo have been best friends since they were 4 years old, but will that all change after a party one night? Will their friendship be forever ruined, or will it just get stronger?
1. It all started with Ichigo

**Hey guys! I don't really write a bunch, but I got bored and decided to write this. :) I need some reviews, so please read and give me feedback. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, sadly. . .  
**

* * *

**It All Started With Ichigo…**

The gray sweatshirt grazed the tombs as she sped by, almost gliding. Her heart rate was as fast as the speed of light and she kept willing her legs to carry her weight. She silently cried, tears shining with every glimmer of light touching her face, her black hair blurring most of the tears.

_'I hate boys!'_ Rukia thought, as she slowed to rest her body against one of the tombs._ 'Wait- a tomb?'_ she whipped her head to the side, looking at her surroundings. Yup, she was in a cemetery; Oakland Cemetery, to be exact. Once Rukia caught her breath she stood straight and started walking, looking for the exit.

"Okay, I know that there is an exit here somewhere..." she spoke barely above a whisper as she rotated her head; Left, right, left, right. 'Ah ha!' she spoke triumphantly in her mind. She found the front gate. She smiled an accomplished smile as she reached for the gate's lock, but there was only one problem-

Rukia was locked in the cemetery.

She searched for another exit frantically as she jiggled on the lock, hoping that somehow it would unlock. It didn't. Rukia was so worried and frantic; she didn't bother notice the boy walking up slowly, something jingling in his right hands, something shiny that caught the reflection of the moon.

"Need any help?" the boy asked slowly as Rukia froze in place. She could tell that voice from anyone's... That was Ichigo's voice, and he found her! _'How in God's creation did he find me?'_ Rukia thought as she slowly turned around to face the intruder.

"What do you want, Ichigo? Haven't you caused enough damage to me already?" She was beginning to get angry, and Ichigo knew exactly why. He was the cause of it. Rukia just wanted to escape to her own world, where nothing bad ever happened; well, not to her anyway.

"Come on, Rukia! Just talk to me! Tell me why you ran!" Ichigo shouted, walking closer to Rukia every time he completed a sentence, only for her to back up until her back hit the metal bars of the gate. Her midnight purple party dress only went mid-thigh, and she lost her black stilettos back when she was running. Her sweatshirt definitely didn't match, but she had only brought it in case it got too cold, which it did. Rukia was no longer crying, anger taking over her expressions like yellow fever.

"Why I ran?" Rukia whispered quietly as so many things ran through her brain.

"Why I ran? You know exactly why I ran! I RAN because I saw you kissing her! That's why!" Her face was so close to his as she screamed at him, thinking how nice it would be to just strangle him then and there.

Ichigo looked bewildered as she yelled, a single thought going through his mind:

_'Why does it matter if I kissed a girl? It isn't like we are dating or anything...'_ To bad, he said it out loud. Oops.

"God; you are so hard headed sometimes!" Rukia's hands went in the air dramatically as she kept yelling.

"Normally, you would think your best friend since, how long? 12 years? Would figure it out, but I guess not!" she hollered again, soon to wake the neighbors if anymore shouting went on. She kept babbling to herself, Ichigo trying to follow what she was mumbling.

Ichigo soon stood completely still; the only thing now moving was his mouth, into a big circle as a smirk crept up his face, like a snake at dinner time.

"You like me..." It was quiet, but Rukia heard it loud and clear, like church bells, the same phrase her mind repeated over and over again as she froze in place. Ichigo said it slower this time, like he was processing it himself.

"You. Like. Me..." Rukia turned to Ichigo after hearing the repeated phrase she had come to love, but hate at the same time.

"...What? I. do. Not. Like. You!" She said, a bewildered look on her face as she raised her head and made perfect eye contact with Ichigo.

"Why would I like you?" She spoke quickly, as she tried to form a sentence.

"I don't like you! You are stupid, stubborn, and your hair color is blinding!" she screeched as Ichigo started laughing at her "mean words".

"My hair is blinding? My hair is brown!" He couldn't control himself anymore and was laughing so hard, he was close to tears.

"And you laugh at me!" she added, trying to bring Ichigo down with hurtful words,_ 'which aren't working...!'_ she thought as she knelt down to Ichigo on the ground.

"You work here, can you please be a nice gentleman and let me out of here by unlocking the gates?" Rukia spoke in a calm, sweet tone as she attempted to smile, but found it very hard to do. She really wanted to slap his head off of his shoulders!

Ichigo finally stopped laughing and stood up slowly, his face a couple of inches from her.

"I don't know... Can I walk you home?" he wondered as he stared into her eyes, as if looking for something.

"If that is what it will take..." she huffed as she moved out of the way, so that Ichigo could open the gate. Once the gate was open, they both started off to Rukia' house, about 4 blocks away. The walk there was silent, the only noise was the owls hooting, or the trees rustling from the light breeze that carried through the night. As Rukia and Ichigo rounded the corner, she spotted her house and smiled.

_'Thank god... I thought this night wasn't going to end!'_ she thought as she and Ichigo got to her front doorstep. She turned to say thank you, and was met with Ichigo's face only a couple of centimeters away from hers. Slowly, he leaned in and brushed his lips against Rukia's and both closed their eyes blissfully.

Ichigo slowly and regretfully pulled away, staring into Rukia' eyes, as he spoke so softly, she could barely hear it herself.

"Goodnight..." he whispered as he stood in the same position. Rukia opened her eyes, not wanting this dream to end.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, if you want to stay for a little while..." her voice faded as her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes, completely forgetting the previous events. Ichigo moved his head up and down, signaling a yes.

"Okay..." his voice also faded as Rukia unlocked her front door, just so she could turn around and be met with Ichigo's lips once again, but this time she wasn't going to let him stop. They both shuffled inside the house, Ichigo leaning Rukia up against the nearest wall, still kissing her, Rukia bringing back equal force with each kiss. Rukia kicked the door shut with her foot as she continued kissing Ichigo, never wanting to stop.


	2. The morning after

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy. I need feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Bleach..  
**

* * *

**The Morning After**

The sunlight shown through the light, coffee brown curtains, making it seem like Rukia was staring at the sun as she opened her eyes and groaned at the light, hoping it would disappear so she could go back to sleep.

"Nnnnn…Why is it so bright…" Rukia whined as she lifted her head, placing a hand on her pillow_ 'Which is very warm…'_ she thought as she followed the gaze to her hand. There he was. Ichigo Kurosaki. His slightly spiky brown hair in a tangled mess, that somehow looked very hot.

She laughed at the memory of why he dyed his hair...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ichigo walked into his room where Rukia was sitting on his bed, her eyes on a Metallica poster_. _He was holding something in his hands as he walked up closer to Rukia. She had been called over to his house about 45 minutes ago, Ichigo telling her he had a surprise and to just go and sit on his bed.  
_

_"So... What do you think?_ _Do you like it?" Rukia's eyes focused on Ichigo, and then his hair. Her eyes got as big as saucers!_

_"Holy shit, Ichigo! What did you do to your hair?" Rukia sprang up from his bed and jerked his head in different angles, her face bewildered as she looked at his newly dyed hair. It used to be a bright orange, but he got bullied a lot because of it when he was young. _

_Ichigo looked at her, jerking his head out of her grasp. _

_"What? I thought it was time for some change! Does it look that bad?" His expression got sad as he glanced into her eyes. She sighed and stared right back at him._

_"Of course it doesn't look bad, it was just an instant response... I never thought you would ever dye your hair, though.." She smiled at him and giggled a little bit. _

_"Actually, I think it looks kind of cute!" Rukia ruffled his hair and then darted out of his room,_ _Ichigo in close tow_.

_End Flashback  
_

His eyelids move rapidly as he slept.

_'He must be dreaming about something good...'_ Rukia smiled at that thought, and slowly got up, raising her body carefully off of the bed. As she stood up, she grabbed the white sheet on her bed, wrapped herself in it, and headed to the bathroom, careful not to trip over anything on the floor of her room. She made it to the bathroom, used the toilet, and sat herself on the cold, white tile of her bathroom floor, resting her head on her knees.

"I am so stupid…!" Rukia half whispered, half screamed.

She slept with him. Rukia Kuchiki slept with Ichigo Kurosaki.

_'I'm doomed... What am I going to say when he wakes up?'_ She started to mentally panic and then thought of the first thing she needed to do:

Get on some clothes!

Rukia quickly jumped up off of the bathroom floor, eased open the door, and tip-toed to her dresser, trying to make as little noise as possible. She found a pair of black cheer shorts that said 'I got cheer!' on the back and a tank top that was white with a picture of black sunglasses on the front. She walked into the hall, careful when she shut the door to her room where Ichigo was sleeping and changed in the hallway. Rukia got to the kitchen and looked around, noticing that it was only 7:30am.

"What to cook…" She pondered that thought as she looked in the cabinets and fridge, trying to find something to cook. 'Ha!' Rukia thought in her mind as she decided what she was going to cook:

Eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, toast, and sausage! Yum!

Rukia bent down and stuck her head under the cabinet as her eyes scanned for a pan to cook the eggs in.

"Good morning…" Ichigo's voice trailed off as he saw Rukia try and straighten up, only for the low cabinet to block her head, causing her to slam her head on the top inside of the cabinet.

"Shit! Owwww…" Rukia trailed off as she stood straight, rubbing the back of her head in the process. She turned around to follow where the sound was and there was Ichigo, leaning up against one of the walls in the kitchen.

"Good morning..." Rukia grumped in an upset tone as she bent down to grab the pan that now lay on the floor.

Ichigo walked closer, picked the pan up for Rukia, put it on the counter, and turned Rukia so that her back was to him. She could feel his breath as he got closer to her head, then finally kissing where she bumped it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to bump your head." He spoke huskily as he massaged Rukia' shoulders softly as she rolled her head back in pleasure.

"Mmmm… That feels so good." She spoke as she quickly got snapped out of her trance when she felt him kiss her shoulders lightly, placing butterfly kisses on them. Rukia turned around and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips before wiggling out of his grasp to finish cooking.

"If you want, you can get a shower and everything, and I will cook breakfast?" Ichigo suggested as he took the pan that Rukia had just grabbed off of the counter. Rukia pondered this thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay, just don't burn down the house…" She trailed off as she got further down the hall, and Ichigo stared at where she was walking until he heard the bathroom door shut, signaling that Rukia was fixing to be in the shower.

_'Oh yeah, this is going to be a great day…'_ Ichigo put his thoughts on the breakfast as he started cooking, waiting for Rukia to get out of the shower.

After Rukia had gotten out of the shower 30 minutes later, she had helped Ichigo with the rest of breakfast; they ate together, and then started cleaning the bedroom an hour later.

"Hey, have you seen the dress I was wearing last night? I can't find it anywhere…" Rukia trailed off as she crouched down and looked under the bed, not being very successful. Ichigo smirked and chuckled before speaking.

"I think I saw it in the hall, actually…" He was still smirking as Rukia turned bright red, completely embarrassed. _'How did it get in the hallway…?'_ She wondered, even though she had her own guess, which was probably right. _'It probably got taken off in the hallway…'_ Rukia thought as she picked her dress up off of the floor and walked back into the room, tossing it in the hamper, and then started making the bed. Ichigo stopped what he was doing and sat on the bed, right after Rukia made it.

"Hey Rukia, what is going on between us? I mean, are we friends, are we dating…" Ichigo trailed off and looked at Rukia, who followed Ichigo's lead and sat on the bed. She looked down nervously and finally raised her head.

"Well, I have liked you for a very long time, and I want to date you, but if you just want to be friends… I guess that's fine…" Rukia too trailed off and stared at the floor. Ichigo's hand crossed her vision as he placed it on her chin and turned her head, making her look at him. Slowly, but surely, Ichigo's lips made their way to Rukia'. As he kissed Rukia, her stomach did flips and butterflies were swarming in her stomach. Reluctantly, Ichigo pulled away and stared Rukia dead in the eyes, his face still only a couple inches from hers.

"…Does that answer your question?" he spoke softly, as he continued to stare into her eyes. Rukia slowly shook her head, and leaned in for another kiss, wanting so bad to kiss him. Ichigo held her by the waist as Rukia straddled him, his back against the baseboard. Rukia and Ichigo had a very heated make-out session for about 20 minutes before finally breaking away, as they rested their foreheads against one another.

Ichigo spoke softly, not wanting to be too loud.

"There is an amusement park that is opening late this afternoon, want to go?"

"Yes!" Rukia screeched excitedly; So much for not being loud. She gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips before getting off of him, holding out her hand.

"Come on! We need to go back to your house so that you can get a new change of clothes!" Rukia spoke quickly and excitedly. Ichigo chuckled and got off of the bed and grabbing their key's and phone, they headed to Ichigo's house to get some clothes.

The walk to Ichigo's house took them about 45 minutes to walk, since he lived about 10 blocks away. As they approached his house, Ichigo got out his key and unlocked the door, leading Rukia inside, their fingers laced with one another.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to grab a quick shower." Ichigo spoke as he headed to his bathroom that connected with his room. Rukia sank onto his bed and looked around, her hands by her side, feet lightly swinging. His walls were a cream color and his Carpets were a mixture of white and cream, but not the same color as his walls.

_'His bed is soft…'_ Rukia thought as she rubbed her hands over the comforter, smoothing it out. She scooted herself back until she found a pillow and lay her head there, staring at the ceiling. Her hands were placed lightly on her stomach as she padded the ball of her feet lightly against the mattress. Soon, the padding slowed and her eyelids closed as her breathing got steady, the exhaustion finally hitting Rukia head on as her head fell to her left side, her face facing the door.

About 10 minutes later, Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with his white towel around his waist, little water droplets falling from his sculpted abs to the floor as he walked over to Rukia, looking down at her.

_'She is probably very tired…'_ he thought as he pulled a loose blanket out of his closet and draped it over her, Rukia instantly changing her position and snuggling up to the blanket. Ichigo smiled before walking over to his closet to pick something out to wear. He let his towel drop as he changed, and draped the towel on the side of his laundry basket in the corner of his room once he was done. He walked over to Rukia and stared at her, tracing his fingers lightly on the side of her face, along her jaw line. Rukia's face twitched and her nose crinkled before blinking rapidly, quickly sitting up.

"Waa..." Rukia looked at Ichigo, slowly blinking now.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep..." She looked into his eyes warmly, looking completely innocent. Ichigo laughed quietly before kissing her forehead and looking at her again.

"It's okay; I didn't mean to wake you up… I'm just admiring the beautiful sight." He spoke as Rukia smiled widely and slid off of the bed, Ichigo helping her up. She put her hands on his chest, being careful not to wrinkle his casual blue button-down shirt, matching his blue jeans.

"Someone looks very handsome today." Rukia smiled and got on her tip-toes and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips, slowly pulling away and grinning. He returned the grin and placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing in tiny circulating motions, her tank top riding up above his hands. He leaned his head down and kissed Rukia sweetly on the lips before pulling away, still grinning.

"And someone looks very sexy today…" Ichigo spoke and kissed her again, a smile on his face the whole time. He deepened the kiss, loving the way she kissed, letting him be in control.

"Hmm… what time is it?" Rukia wondered as she pulled away from the kiss, instantly missing the warmth she got from kissing him. She inwardly pouted as she waited for Ichigo to respond.

"Umm…" He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and glanced down at it before putting it in his back pocket again.

"It is 10:45, why?" Ichigo asked quizzically as he looked back at Rukia' deep blue eyes.

"I don't know, I was just checking." She said as she leaned the side of her head on his chest and breathed in deeply, his scent of spice and cinnamon intoxicating her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most soothing scent ever?" Rukia said quietly as she took another deep breath and smiled softly. Ichigo laughed softly before moving his hands to her back, slipping them under the bottom of her shirt.

"No. No, I haven't." He spoke, a smile on his face as he looked down at Rukia, speaking softly.

"Are you tired? We can lie down if you want?" Ichigo suggested as Rukia nodded her head, yawning quietly.

"Mhm…" She breathed as her eyes fluttered closed, her hands curling into tiny fists against his chest. Rukia' eyes shot open, though, as Ichigo's right hand slid under her legs and his left one held onto her back. He chuckled as he walked over to his bed and plopped Rukia on the bed, then following suit. About 2 minutes later, they were both comfortable; Ichigo lay on his back, his head leaned against Rukia' as she curled up to his side, her head rested on the left half of his chest, her hand in a tiny fist on top of his chest, right near her face as she closed her eyes to take a nap.


	3. Clothes

**So****rry**** I**** too****k**** so**** lo****ng**** to update! There just isn't enough time in the world! :) But, do not worry, here is the next chapter! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, sowwy****  
**

* * *

**Clothes!  
**

Rukia's eyelids fluttered as she slept next to Ichigo, her breathing so soft, he could barely hear it. It was about 2:30pm as Ichigo watched Rukia sleep, a smile gracing his face. His head was propped against his hand while his elbow rested on the mattress in a comfortable position. Ichigo ran his fingers through Rukia's soft, brown hair as her eyelids continued to flutter.

_'She must be dreaming about something peaceful…'_ Ichigo thought to himself. Her hair was so soft, with perfectly straight hair. As Ichigo continued to massage her scalp and the rest of her head, she started to stir, her eyes opening slowly as she yawned, rising her head off of Ichigo's biceps.

"What time is it?" Rukia wondered as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before stretching her body, arching her back in the process. She got in the same position as Ichigo and stared at him, awaiting his response.

Ichigo glanced at the clock above the bed frame and turned his eyes on Rukia.

"It is… 2:35pm." He spoke as he flashed her a grin, seemingly excited. Rukia watched his face and laughed at the grin he sent her and placed her hand lightly on his biceps, gently squeezing it.

"Why the flashy grin, mister?" Rukia questioned playfully and stared into Ichigo's eyes. They were the perfect shade of brown, making it look like a pool of chocolate, her favorite sweet. She could easily get lost in them when she talked to him. 'God I love his eyes…' Rukia's mind wondered to other parts of his body, her eyes grazing onto the bed.

"I am just happy, I guess. I can't wait for tonight!" Ichigo spoke, feeling all giddy inside for tonight. Rukia giggled and covered her mouth, still quietly laughing. She looked down at herself and realized that she was still in the same clothes she was earlier; her black cheer shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey, can we go back to my house again? It is supposed to be cold tonight…" Rukia's voice faded as she looked at Ichigo with her cute face, making him want her right then and there. He chuckled in response and nodded his head, sitting up to slide off of the bed. Ichigo held his hand out expectantly as Rukia followed suit, grabbing Ichigo's hand before they left his house to go back to hers.

They arrived at Rukia's house in a quicker time than earlier; 30 minutes. Rukia darted up to her room and quickly opened her walk-in closet, dragging out cute shirts and outfits.

"Make yourself comfortable! I might be up here for a few minutes!" Rukia shouted, her voice carrying through the house. Rukia put her hands on her hips as she huffed and stared at her bed, where clothes lay, scattered everywhere.

"Ugh…. What do I wear…?" She continued to stare until it finally hit her.

"Yes! I know what to wear!" Rukia grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, ripped from the knees to the upper thigh, stray strings hanging off where the jeans were ripped. She proceeded to grab a faded hot pink tank top that says "I'm not a nugget!" and has a baby chick in the center of the shirt. She grabbed a pair of tan/gold sandals to slip on and ran to the bathroom to get dressed and put on her makeup, missing the door frame by an inch.

While Rukia was getting ready, Ichigo was wandering around the first floor, looking at pictures of her on the walls. She looked absolutely mesmerizing in all of them. He heard Rukia yell something and then he heard a door slam shut. Ichigo chuckled quietly as he sat down on the couch facing the stairs.

"Girls…" He smiled and rested his right ankle on his left knee and sighed. About 15 minutes later, a quiet clanking sound could be heard as Rukia started walking down the wooden stairs. Ichigo stood up quickly and gazed up the staircase, waiting for Rukia to make her appearance.

Rukia was very nervous as she walked down the stairs and stared at Ichigo, waiting to see what he did. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo's eyes had roamed her body about 3 times over, before pulling her into a lust filled kiss, his hands immediately locating her hips. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, her palms on the back of it. They kissed for what seemed to be hours before they both realized they lacked something:

Oxygen; Right, they needed to breathe. Ichigo was the one to pull away, slowly biting Rukia's bottom lip as he did so.

"Damn… you look hot…" Ichigo gave her a crooked grin as he watched Rukia try and catch her breath from the kiss. When she did, Rukia began to blush, her face almost the color of blood.

"Thanks…" She continued to blush and looked down. Rukia wasn't used to getting compliments like that. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and with that, both walked out the door to go to the fair.

'This is going to be the best day ever!' Rukia thought as she left with Ichigo, making sure to lock the door on their way out.


	4. The date

**I'm so sorry for not updating soon enough! I had a softball tournament this weekend in Mississippi and there was no internet! I need reviews in order to keep updating! Keep 'em coming! **

* * *

**The date **

"Byakuya, can't I just call Rukia for a second and tell her we are coming home early?" Hisana begged as she gave him puppy dog eyes. Rukia's parents had to come home early because Byakuya wanted to see if Rukia was being responsible or not.

'_Unfair meanie...'_ Hisana grouched and sat back in her seat properly and looked out the window to her right, her hands crossed across her chest.

"Come here…" Byakuya held his hand out and Hisana glanced at it before holding it lovingly, a soft smile replacing the frown.

"Much better…" Byakuya smiled kept driving and thought about some things.

_'I never do this kind of thing when Rukia is around… Right! I forgot. I must be the example here. Yes.'_ He tightened his grip on Hisana and continued driving down the highway, trying to make it back before the sun came down.

* * *

Rukia's laughter filled the air as Ichigo grabbed her hand and started to run towards one of his rides; A Ferris wheel! Rukia's laughter died down when she saw which ride Ichigo was running to.

"Umm… Ichigo…" Rukia jerked her hand back softly, silently telling him to stop. She used to love this ride and went on it all the time, but there was just one little problem now.

Rukia hates heights. Hates them!

Ichigo turned around as he felt Rukia's hand tug him back, like a dog on a leash. He studied her face for a quick second, and she was just staring worriedly at the Ferris wheel, her eyes roaming it.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Ichigo spoke in a worried tone.

"Umm… I just don't like heights." Rukia pointed out as she stared into his eyes, silently pleading. Ichigo let go of her hand and went to give her a hug, well, that's what it looked like, until- WOOSH! Ichigo had scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder! Rukia screamed, very surprised at what he did, and started pounding on his back, yelling at him to put her down.

"Ichigo! Put me down, you giant fruit!" Ichigo got on one of the cars and placed Rukia next to him, being very gentle. He put one hand on each of her arms and pinned Rukia down with a stare.

"It is fine. I've got you, so don't worry, okay?" Ichigo continued to reassure Rukia as the ride started going and she clung to Ichigo for dear life. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as they slowed to a stop at the very top.

"Rukia, look…" Ichigo lightly shook her as she lifted her head from its hiding place. It was about 6:30pm and the sun was starting to sink down over the horizon line, the once blue sky becoming a pool of dark colors. Rukia gawked in awe as she saw the sun setting; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life.

The sun finally sank as Rukia stared into Ichigo's eyes before leaning in ever so slowly to give him a long and sweet kiss.

"Thanks…" Rukia whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed in content.

"It wasn't so bad, was it?" A smiled planted itself on his face as he lightly squeezed her shoulder and kissed Rukia on the head, the ride finally moved to where they could get off.

"Hey, it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow, so I am just going to take you home. Is that okay?" Ichigo kissed Rukia on the cheek and grabbed her hand, slowly rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Yeah, we can do that." Rukia gave a smile and they started walking back to her house.

* * *

"Rukia dear; we're home!" Hisana called as she opened the front door to their mansion. _'Feels good to be home…'_ Hisana sighed as she searched around the house for Rukia.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya called as he walked out of his and Hisana's room; he had just put their bags on the bed. Hisana shrugged her shoulders and plopped on the couch to think.

"It's not like she…" Hisana stopped in the middle of her sentence and stood up quickly and started running towards the front door. Byakuya looked at her, bewildered, and started walking after her.

"What were you going to say?"

"Shhhhhh! She is walking up the driveway! Come here!" Hisana ushered Byakuya over to where they could both see out of the window without getting spotted and waited.

* * *

Ichigo laughed hysterically as Rukia pouted with her arms folded around her chest. Just then, her arms unraveled and her right palm went and smacked him on the arm!

"Don't laugh! It's not funny… I was only like seven!" Rukia complained as they walked up her driveway and up to the front porch. Ichigo put his hands on Rukia's arms and started rubbing them.

"You are absolutely right…" Ichigo flashed Rukia a smile and she rolled her eyes at that.

"Mhm…" Rukia was still pouting as Ichigo leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Rukia giggled and started smiling, neither of them noticing the two sets of eyes watching them or the car in the driveway. Ichigo pulled away, only to kiss her and Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. _'Holy shit… he is an amazing kisser!'_

* * *

"I will not stand for this!" Byakuya started to reach for the door handle before Hisana stopped him.

"No!" She whispered in an authoritative voice. Hisana was the only person he let boss him around like that.

"You can do your father stuff when she gets inside! You used to do the exact same thing!" Byakuya lowered his hand and walked over to the couch to sit down, Hisana following once she realized Rukia was about to walk in.

* * *

The kiss was amazing and all Rukia could think about as she gave Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek before watching him walk down the road, finally opening the door. As soon as she walked in, she was met with the grin of Hisana and the blank face of Byakuya on the couch.

_'That doesn't look creepy at all…'_ Rukia thought as she gave a huge smile to her parents.

"Hey!" Rukia gave each of them a hug before sitting on the couch and folding her hands in her lap. Hisana's grin was getting bigger and bigger before Rukia finally asked why she was smiling.

"I saw the boy you were kissing!" Hisana covered her mouth as Rukia turned a deep shade of crimson before averting her eyes somewhere else in the house.

"Was that Ichigo? He's a really nice boy! I always liked him!" Hisana was stopped by Rukia after that.

"Yes mom, it was Ichigo. I have homework to do…" Rukia blushed as she ran upstairs and shut her door and started on her homework so that she could go to bed.

Rukia finished her homework, got a shower and lay in her bed, only one thought crossing her mind before she fell asleep…

_'I think I love Ichigo…'_


	5. The car wash

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Don't shoot me! My sister got kicked out of the house and my cat died... :( It has just been a crazy week for me! Well, here is the lovely chapter 5, what you have all been waiting for! Don't forget to review!  
:D  
**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Bleach.**_**  
**_

* * *

**The car wash**

_**RING! RING! RING!**_ Rukia's hand shot up to slam her alarm when she heard it go off. Groaning, she rolled over to glare at the clock. 5:30 Am. _'Great…'_She trudged out of bed and practically tossed herself in the shower, not wanting to be up this early, I mean, who would want to?

The shower woke Rukia up though, as she buzzed around the house getting her stuff together and fixing breakfast. Today was Monday, and now that she thought about it, she has every single class with Ichigo! Well, except for homeroom. She grinned at the thought before grabbing her breakfast and heading out the door. Rukia was going to walk because the school was only about 15 minutes away from her house.

Rukia arrived at school, Oakland High, about 10 minutes before the bell rang and ran to her class to go see her best friend.

"Rukes, I'm over here!" That was Rangiku, and she was flagging Rukia down from across the room of their homeroom. She was currently sitting on her boyfriend, Renji, and was waving her hands frantically at Rukia; like her boobs didn't signal where she was! They were the size of two heads! Rukia walked over, gave Rangiku a hug, and sat next to them and talked until the bell rang.

Class went on without anything interesting and Rukia was starting to zone out until she heard the tail end of what the teacher was saying.

"…The car wash for all juniors is today, right after school!" Ah, shit! Rukia forgot to bring her bathing suit, so she turned to ask Rangiku if she could borrow one.

"Of course, Ruke, I always have extras!" Rangiku was excited to wear a bathing suit in front of Renji, but Rukia wasn't quite sure the top would fit. Rukia wore a 32C, but Ran, that was a whole different story!

P.E. was next, and there were partners in P.E. for the whole week because of what the class was doing. As always, since the beginning of the year, Ichigo and Rukia were partners, so each partner faced the other in a straight line.

"Okay! Today we will be playing dodge ball! So… One partner is on one team, and the other partner on the other team! Got it?" boomed the P.E. coach. That meant that Ichigo and Rukia were on separate teams… Each team went to one side of the gym and, as the coach would always say, let the games begin!

Balls were flying everywhere as Rukia swiped one up to throw at some random guy, but the ball fell, along with Rukia as someone threw one dead at her head. Her head hit the floor with a loud crack and she tried to get up, but the room kept spinning. She thought she was going to fall again, but as she did, something, or someone caught her. Ichigo!

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo knelt on the ground and placed her head in his lap and shook her to stay awake. Rukia kept fading in and out of consciousness. Ichigo felt something on his hand and he went to wipe it off, but he caught a glimpse of what it was and his eyes bulged!

"Coach, call an ambulance! She is bleeding in the back of the head and it's a lot!" Tears welled in Ichigo's eyes as he tried to keep Rukia awake, long enough for the ambulance to get here. 911 was called and would be there in about 5 minutes, so Ichigo kept talking to her, keeping her awake.

"Come on…! Babe, stay awake! It will only be five minutes, I promise." The ambulance soon arrived and they carried her to the stretcher and Ichigo got in with them.

* * *

Rukia's head was throbbing as she came to and tried to sit up.

"Ugh! Shit, my head hurts!" Ichigo heard her say that and was immediately by her bed and helped her sit up.

"Don't do that to me again! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't plan to crack my head on the gym floor! How long have I been out?" Rukia asked, her headache making it hard to concentrate on anything.

"Only about an hour; you have a mild concussion and some stitches in the back of your head, but other than that, you will be okay." Ichigo rubbed the back of her hand, trying to calm her down. That helped a lot. Rukia got out of her bed and went to go put on her shoes when Ichigo stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked quizzically.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting my shoes on so that we can leave! I need to get back to class!" Ichigo stared at her in disbelief and thought she was completely crazy! _'Why would she want to go back to school? She just woke up from a concussion! What the fuck?'_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't know Rukia already left! He ran down the halls of the ER until he saw her going out of the building! He caught up with her and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Why do you want to go back to school? That's crazy!"

"Because the car wash is today and I am not missing it! That's why!" Rukia jerked her hand away and started for the school before Ichigo stopped her again.

"Fine, at least let me drive you." Ichigo smiled at her.

"Okay! Thanks Ichigo!" Rukia smiled and ran to his car and got in the passenger's side while he got in the driver's seat and drove to the school. When they got to school and back in class, everyone was crowding her with a bunch of questions. Rukia put her hands up and everyone got quiet.

"Guys; I want to finish out the rest of the school day, okay? I have a concussion and a couple stitches in the back of my head! That's it." Everyone went back to their seats except for one guy who stayed there and looked at her. It was Grimmjow, the school jock.

"Hey, listen, I'm real sorry for hitting you in the head, it was an accident." _'So Grimmjow hit me!'_

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Rukia flashed him a bright smile and Grimmjow stepped closer to her, a little too close…

"If you want, I can make it up to you over dinner." Okay, that sounded like the real Grimmjow everyone knows. Before she could respond, Ichigo stepped in between them and stared Grimmjow down.

"No, she can't." Ichigo's fists were clenching and unclenching quickly.

"I believe I asked her, not you, lover boy." Grimmjow stood and tried to size Ichigo up, and Ichigo did the same thing right back. Rukia stood up and stepped between them and put her hand on each of their chests.

"Ichigo stop acting like a two year old. I am 16 and I can handle this on my own. Grimmjow, I can't go on a date with you because I already have a boyfriend." All talk in the room ceased as Rukia said that and all eyes were on her. Grimmjow's jaw dropped as he stared at Rukia.

"Who are you dating?" Grimmjow asked quickly.

"Me." Ichigo spoke in a deep voice and then everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Yes, I am dating Ichigo. Now will you two quit?" Both boys backed away and Grimmjow sat back in his seat again. Ichigo bent down to Rukia's ear and spoke quietly.

"Sorry for getting in your discussion…" He hid his eyes under his bangs as he kissed her temple before staring her in the eyes.

"Can you please smile? You always have that damn frown." Rukia pretended to pout and Ichigo gave her his best fake smile he could muster. Rukia grinned and patted his chest before getting on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks!" She sat down in her seat and Ichigo chuckled and walked back to his.

"That is so cute!" Rangiku squealed as she clapped her hands. Rukia ignored her as the class resumed and she started taking notes.

The rest of the day went on without anything happening and now it was time for the car wash! Rukia had just got her bathing suit on and was walking out of the girl's bathroom when someone grabbed her from behind. It was Ichigo, thank god. He kissed her neck and started placing light kisses on her shoulder when she turned around and caught his lips with hers. Ichigo put his arms around her waist and Rukia put her arms around his neck. They stopped kissing when they both needed air.

"Well hello to you too!" Rukia grinned and laughed and Ichigo grabbed her hand and started walking towards the car wash. They got there, joined the group, and Rangiku jumped up and screamed.

"Let's wash some cars!"


	6. The Past returns

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A MONTH! Please don't shoot me! *Ducks and covers head* Well, I am trying to make the story interesting and catch you guys' attention, so... yeah! Review and tell me what you think!  
**

**P.S. I am sorry for my italicizing in the last chapter, it went wild :P I am trying to get it all correct, though! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: ME. NO. OWN. BLEACH.  
**

* * *

**The past returns**

The car wash had ended at about 5:00pm, and Ichigo and Rukia were soaked to the bone for the water fight they had had earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rukia and Rangiku were dancing to the music currently playing on the boom box when water dowsed both of them from head to toe._

"_What the HELL was that for?" Rukia screamed and turned around to face none other than Ichigo Kurosaki—her boyfriend._

"_Sorry, but I couldn't help it!" He leaned in so that only Rukia could hear his next words._

"_Plus… you look pretty sexy when you are wet… no pun intended." Ichigo stood to his full height and winked at Rukia before walking away, leaving a gaping Rukia._

"_Rukes! What did he say? You look redder than fire!" Rukia leaned in and told Ran what Ichigo said, she stood up, called Ichigo's name, and when he turned around gave him two thumbs up. The three of them went dumping water on each other for the next hour until it was time to go home._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were on their way to her house and were currently stopped at a red light. Rukia turned in the passenger's seat so she was facing Ichigo.

"Ichigo, how come I have never met your parents even though we have been friends for so long?" She was staring at him and watched as his hands visibly tightened on the steering wheel. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that…'_

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me…" Ichigo cut her off mid sentence.

"No. I will tell you, but can we go to my house?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off of the road.

"Okay, just let me call my mom real quick." Rukia pulled out her phone from her purse.

"Hey mom, can I go to Ichigo's for a few hours? I will be back by 8:30pm, promise. Yes ma'am. Okay, love you!" She hung up the phone and nodded at Ichigo that it was okay. The rest of the ride was quiet, but only about 15 minutes.

When they arrived at his house, they got out of the car as Ichigo held the front door open for Rukia. She squeezed his hand and gave him a beautiful smile and headed to the couch to sit.

"What do you want to drink, baby?" Ichigo was rummaging through the fridge trying to see what there was to drink.

"Umm…" Rukia glanced out the window in front of her and saw that it was going to rain soon, but just brushed it off.

"Hot chocolate?" She asked hopefully.

"Mkay, hold on." Ichigo prepared two hot chocolates and sauntered into the living room with a smile. Rukia was sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms around her legs. He chuckled and sat down next to her. Ichigo's right side was up against the arm of the couch and Rukia scooted closer until she leaned against him, both facing the window.

"So, are you ready to hear the story?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Rukia responded in a tone just above a whisper. Ichigo's long sigh echoed through the room before he took a deep breath and began.

"Seven year ago, when I was ten and my mother was about seven or eight months pregnant with my twin sisters, something happened. I was walking home from the dojo with my mom. When we were crossing the road, she was so busy trying to cheer me up from losing my match earlier that when she saw the semi-truck coming, it was too late…" A couple of silent tears slid down Ichigo's face, falling onto Rukia's, causing her to look up.

"Baby…" She repositioned herself to where she could wife the tears off of his face.

"You don't have to continue, it is okay." Ichigo stopped her again.

"But I need to. I have never told anyone the full story of what happened. Anyway, like I said, it was too late. My mom had pushed me out of the way, causing me to roll down a concrete hill, and… sh-she died on impact. When my dad heard about it, things just weren't the same."

He took a long pause.

"My dad started getting addicted to drugs and alcohol after that, and one day, he was just gone. I think it was July 19th, four days after my birthday." Ichigo had stopped crying now and rested his head on top of Rukia's, the drinks on the table forgotten. They sat like that for about 25 minutes until Rukia had to go to the bathroom. Bad.

"Ichi… where is the bathroom?" Ichigo raised his head of hers and smiled lightly, pointing her towards the hall.

"Down the hall, third door on the right." Rukia stood and stalked down the hall, trying not to run. She got done using the bathroom and was washing her hands when a loud clap of thunder sounded, practically shaking the house. She screamed and dropped into the bathtub, bringing her knees to her chest and putting her face in her knees, praying that the thunder would stop.

Ichigo was waiting for Rukia to get back when he heard her scream. He rose from the couch to go investigate. Slowly, he walked down the hall, his pace increasing for some odd reason. He got to the door and hesitated for a moment, then knocked softly.

"Rukia, babe, are you okay?" Ichigo waited patiently for a couple of seconds, but he didn't get a response. He frowned and knocked again. Nothing. No response.

"If you don't answer me in 15 seconds, then I am going to break down the door…" Ichigo's voice faded as he chanted silently that he wouldn't have to break down his bathroom door. Five seconds. 10 seconds. 15 seconds. Still nothing.

"Here goes nothing…"

Rukia zoned out as she plugged her ears and rocked her body back and forth. Another clap of thunder sounded as she jumped inside of the bathtub, not paying any attention to the tears rolling down her face.

* * *

"Hisana! Why on EARTH would you let her go over to the kozo's house when it is clearly thundering outside?" Byakuya pointed at the window, indicating what the weather was like. Hisana threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh.

"I forgot, okay! Ichigo is a very responsible and respectful boy. I trust him, and so should you." It was Byakuya's turn to sigh, finally giving up on the argument with his wife.

"I hope you are right…"

* * *

Ichigo had just busted down the door, but there was no sign of Rukia. _'Okay…'_He took a wild guess and opened the shower curtain and actually found Rukia! She was in the fetal position and was rocking herself back and forth when Ichigo knelt down and grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The loudest clap of thunder ever struck and literally shook the house and Rukia jumped at the nearest thing. Ichigo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Please… make it stop. Make it go away." Rukia whimpered in Ichigo's arms as he picked her up and carried her to his room. He sat on the bed and pulled Rukia against his left side and rocked her, whispering soothing words to try and calm her down.

About 45 minutes later, Ichigo realized Rukia had fallen asleep. Gazing up at the clock on the wall, he looked at the time. 7:39pm.

_Flashback_

"_I will be home at 8:30pm, promise. Yes ma'am. Love you!_

_End Flashback_

Not wanting to wake her, Ichigo gently picked Rukia up and put her in his car, making sure to grab all of her school stuff from inside his house. Ichigo arrived at the Kuchiki estate at 8:30pm on the dot because of the traffic. Rush hour was hectic in Japan! Ichigo slid out of the driver's seat, carefully pick Rukia up from the passenger's side and walked up the stone and gravel pathway that led to the front door. He quietly knocked until someone answered. Luckily it was Hisana and not Byakuya!

"Good evening Ichigo! I see you have my daughter…" Hisana eyed him carefully.

"Good evening Kuchiki-sama. There was an incident and Rukia fell asleep, so I brought her home. She still hasn't woken up yet…" Ichigo's voice trailed off as Hisana ushered him in.

"I expected as much. She doesn't like thunder. Not since… well, I will let Rukia tell you on her own time. Where is her school stuff?" Hisana wondered as she followed Ichigo and watched Ichigo put Rukia in her bed. As Ichigo put her down on the bed and turned around, Rukia grabbed his hand.

"Stay…Kaien…" Ichigo tensed up at the strange name and stared at Rukia for a second before blowing it off.

"I can't. I need to get your school bags out of my car. I will be right back." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Hisana slapped her hand over her mouth at the mention of Kaien and a single tear slid down her face. She wiped it quickly and smiled at Ichigo as he walked out of the bedroom.

Ichigo came back in a few minutes later with Rukia's belongings, said goodnight to Byakuya and Hisana, and then left for home. One thought ran through his mind on the drive back.

'_Who is Kaien…?'_


	7. Just my luck

**Update time! :D I am trying to make the plot interesting, but I REALLY need you guys to review. :) Once I get 5 more reviews, I will update the next chapter... This chapter leans a little on the gruesome side, just to let y'all know. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bweech... *tear***

* * *

**Just my luck**

It was still dark out when Rukia woke up in her bed… _'What…? I don't remember— oh…'_ Rukia sat up in her bed and glanced at her alarm; 4:57am. God. This always happens when she goes to bed too early! She stumbled out of bed into her bathroom and turned on the light, leaning on the sink.

"Why… why did it have to be him…?" Of course, Rukia was distraught over the event that occurred just hours before, and Ichigo wasn't here._ 'He probably took me home… I hope I didn't mention Kaien…'_ Too bad she didn't remember talking in her sleep. To Ichigo.

Rukia walked back into her bed and plopped down on her king sized mattress and closed her eyes to sleep. She would call Ichigo when she woke up again.

* * *

Ichigo lay in his bed with his arm rested on his forehead when his phone started to ring. _'Who would call me at 6:45am?'_ He picked up his cell phone off of the bedside table and looked at the caller ID. "Rukia" appeared and he quickly answered it.

"Hey, why are you calling so early?" Ichigo wondered, waiting for a response.

"Umm… I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be at school today and to apologize for my behavior last night. I can explain it, but not right now. Over time I will, I promise." Rukia was trying to smile on the other side of her deep frown as she curled up in her bed.

"Yeah, definitely. I won't rush you. But can I ask one question? You don't have to answer it, but I just wanted to ask it." Ichigo hesitantly said that sentence and waited.

"Yes. What is it?" Rukia responded.

"Who is Kaien?" There. He asked it. He could hear the tension and awaited her response in suspense.

"Kaien… Kaien was my boyfriend when I was in 8th grade. We dated the year I moved." Rukia was trying to hold back tears. She didn't like talking about this anymore than hearing her boyfriend talk about it.

"Oh… well, do you want me to stop by before school?" Rukia took a deep sigh.

"No… just go to school and I will call you later." Ichigo frowned on the other end, but didn't discuss it further.

"Okay. I have to get ready for school, but I love you." Rukia was startled for a second, but responded.

"I love you too, Ichigo…" He hung up and she placed her phone back on the bedside table and continued to lie in her bed for a good while. She sat there for about 3 hours thinking about random things when she got a strange urge to go to school.

* * *

"Hmm… maybe I will go to school today." Rukia got up out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and checked her phone for the time. It was 12:35pm and lunch was going to start soon, so she made Ichigo a lunch and headed to school.

Ichigo was currently headed up to the school roof to eat lunch when two arms wrapped him in a hug from behind.  
"Ichi! How have you been?" It was Yume. The girl he had kissed and made Rukia jealous over. He shrugged her off of him and kept walking.

"Get lost, Yume. You know I am dating Rukia." Ichigo's signature scowl planted itself on his face as he continued to walk to his destination. Yume pouted and tried again, Ichigo never knowing how bad this next moment would be.

"Oh Ichi…" Yume spoke in a seductive voice. Ichigo sighed and turned around, only to be met with the lips of Yume Hiroshima. He placed his hands on her hips, attempting to push her off, when he heard the sound of a bag dropping to the concrete. Ichigo finally pushed Yume off and looked towards the sound. Rukia stood there with an expression that went from shocked, hurt, to angry in three short seconds.

"Rukia! It's not what it looks like! I swear. She walked up to me and kissed me!" Ichigo was pleading, Rukia still in the same position.

"But Ichi… I thought we still had a date tonight." Yume spoke in an evil demeanor with a smirk plastered across her face. Rukia's mouth hung open for a moment after that comment. She pivoted on her feet and started walking back the way she came. When she heard Ichigo's feet trailing behind her, she picked up speed, running out of the school and not even looking back once. She ran straight to her house, up to her bedroom, and cried herself to sleep once again.

* * *

Heavy footsteps trudged up to the school roof once again, eyes set on one target. Yume. When Ichigo finally found her, he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her so that she was standing straight. He reared his hand back and dragged it across Yume's face so hard, the slap echoed through the halls downstairs.

"Don't ever talk to me again. Never." Ichigo walked down the stairs and out the front door, headed to the store to grab a few things to give Rukia.

* * *

"Boss, what time will we execute the attack on Kuchiki Rukia?" The man dressed in all black was bowing, awaiting orders from his master.

"When the night falls, she will be dead. If it weren't for that boy 2 years ago, she would have been long dead." His voice carried down the hall as he chuckled deeply, his grin spreading across his face.

"Yes sir." The man stood up and exited the dark room, preparing for the fateful event soon to take place.

* * *

Ichigo had been at the store for hours, looking for the right gifts, but was unsuccessful. His feet felt like they were going to fall off.

"Ugh! Why is this so hard?" He felt like ripping his hair out at that point. He pulled out his cell phone from his backpack and dialed Rukia's number for the 13th time since lunch time._ 'Come on… pick up…!'_Ichigo silently begged for Rukia to answer the phone. After a couple rings, she picked up!

"Hello?" He throat sounded sore, probably from crying, and she had just woken up, not paying attention to the collar ID.

"Rukia! Thank god you answered." Rukia's face screwed up and she remembered earlier.

"Why the fuck are you calling me? Are you getting ready for your date with Yume?" Rukia spoke in a mocking tone, venom dripping off of every word.

"No! It's not like that. I was going to sit down when she called my name, I turned around, and she kissed me." Ichigo gave up on searching for things and was on his way to her house right now.

"Then why were your hands on her hips? Hmm?" Rukia awaited Ichigo's lame excuse of an answer.

"I was trying to push her off! I know it looked bad, but just let me explain. I am on my way over there right now, anyway. Are Byakuya and Hisana home?" He was trying not to speed, but his headlights were broken and the sun was setting. He was about 30 minutes away from her house by now.

"No. They are out of town. Just because I am letting you come over—" Rukia's voice faded and Ichigo heard the creak of her bed as she stood up.  
"Rukia? What were you going to say?" No answer.

"Rukia! Answer me." Ichigo was cut off with a hissing noise from Rukia on the other line.

"Ichigo, I think someone is in the house…" Rukia was panicking and locked her door before hiding in one of the corners of her closet.

"Stay out of sight. I am on my way. Stay on the phone with me, okay?" Ichigo started speeding at 80 miles an hour.

"Okay, Ichigo. There is no more noise. I think their—" An ear splitting scream from Rukia cut through the phone as a man in all black, probably the same one as earlier, grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the closet, tossing her on the bed. Then the line went dead.

* * *

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Rukia Kuchiki. Hey boss! She is even hotter than in 8th grade!" The man yelled towards the door. Another man, the boss, was dressed in all black too. He approached the bed where Rukia was and pinned her down with his hands on her wrists, his knees on each side of her hips.

"Do you remember me, Rukia? Aizen-sama? Ring any bells?" He paused for a second before continuing.

"Probably not, so I will refresh your memory. I was the one that killed that boy you were with in 8th grade; Kaien was it? Ahh, yes. I can tell be the look on your face." He grinned as he looked down at Rukia. Shock and fear was written all over her face as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Please! I didn't do anything!" Rukia pleaded, but they were not answered. Aizen bent his head down and bit into her neck, drawing blood.

"Ahh! Stop!" Rukia was thrashing, but nothing worked. The next thing she knew, he had ripped her shirt and skirt off of her and was sucking on her nipple, biting roughly. Rukia's back arched in pain as she screamed.

"Owww!" His hand traveled lower and lower, causing Rukia to squirm even more.

"Please! I will do anything, just please don't!" Rukia's panties were ripped off violently and Aizen unbuttoned his pants, ready for penetration. All of his guards stood outside of the door quietly. Using one quick fluid motion, he was in Rukia, tearing her up from the inside out. Rukia thrashed and screamed tears spilling over the side of her face over and over again.

In the middle of this, Ichigo had arrived, heard Rukia screaming, and came running upstairs. Three men guarded the door and Ichigo easily took them out, busting down the door in the process.

"Ichigo! HELP! It hurts!" Aizen pulled out, snatched Rukia up off of the bed, and threw her at Ichigo. Ichigo caught her, and in the process, Aizen jumped out of the two story window, darting down the street.

"Rukia! Oh my god…!" Ichigo walked into the bathroom and lay her down in her giant tub and started running warm water. He tried to place Rukia in, but she wouldn't let go of his neck.

"No! Don't leave me… he might come back…" Rukia broke into hysterical crying once again and Ichigo reassured her that he would be right there next to her.

"It is okay, Rukia. I am just going to wash your body. It's alright, baby." He finally placed her in the tub, put soap on her loofah and started bathing her gently. He examined all of the bite marks that had finally stopped bleeding once he dried her off.

"Hold onto my neck Rukia. We are going to get clothes out of your closet." Ichigo picked her up bridal style, changed her, and took her downstairs with a blanket and laid her on the couch. He rocked her back and forth. He noticed her breathing got even, indicating that she was asleep. Sliding out from under her, he walked over to the kitchen, out of sight, and called the police. After that, he called Byakuya and explained what happened.


	8. Good News or Bad News?

**Okay, I am FOR REAL SORRY. Pleaaaaaase forgive me for not updating in such a long time. I have been so freaking busy... BUT HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you ladies and 'gents enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:*****cry's softly* I don't own Bleach...**

* * *

**Good News or Bad News?**

"Byakuya, you can't go inside!" Ichigo was trying to hold him back from entering the mansion where Rukia was sleeping. "That is MY house and that is MY daughter! Now let me in!" He shoved on his chest, but Ichigo wouldn't budge. When Byakuya found out what happened, he was not going to be happy.

This was the effect of calling Byakuya and trying to get him to come back to his house.

* * *

_Flashback: Ichigo Had been pacing the kitchen for about 10 minutes after Rukia had fallen asleep, trying to prepare his bad news to Byakuya. All hell was about to break loose. Ichigo finally dialed his number and waited for the dreaded voice of Byakuya Kuchiki._

_"Kuchiki Byakuya." _'Is that how he answers his phone? Seriously?'_"Um, hey Byakuya. It's Ichigo. Something's happened to Rukia and you need to get back to the house, like, right now.." A tremor ran through him as he waited for his girlfriend's father's response. _

_"What happened to my daughter, boy?" How was Ichigo supposed to explain this? It would end so terribly that Ichigo would have to run away and be an outcast shadow guy and cover his tracks so Byakuya wouldn't find him after he hears what happened. "Never mind. I will be there in 10 minutes." And the line went dead. Now all Ichigo had to do was continue to wear a hole into the kitchen floor and wait for Byakuya. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

_POV CHANGE: Byakuya_

Byakuya was in the waiting room with his wife when he got the disturbing call from his daughter's boyfriend. "Hisana, something happened to Rukia. I am going to the mansion to check it. You stay here." She couldn't miss her doctors appointment.

"What is wrong with Rukia? Of course I am coming too!" She made an effort to stand, but her husband sat her back in the plastic covered chair. "You know you can't miss your doctors appointment. This is important. You have been terribly sick lately. It took us a long time to get this doctors appointment. I will be back." Byakuya kissed the side of Hisana's cheek then stood and walked out of the automatic doors.

* * *

Ichigo was still trying to prevent a now angry Byakuya from entering the mansion. He placed his hands on his chest, but quickly removed them when he saw the death glare from Hell get shot his way. "I'm telling you, don't go in there! I just got Rukia to fall asleep.

Byakuya stiffened and then stood straight, taking a step away from Ichigo. Fixing his suit, he composed his face. "Very well. Now tell me exactly what happened." Ichigo didn't speak for a couple of seconds until the death glare came back.

"Well, let me start from the beginning." He took a breath and began. "Rukia and I got into a fight this morning at school and she left and went home." Byakuya's hand shot up to halt his words. "Did you hurt my daughter?" Ichigo stood stunned for a minute._ 'What kind of a question is that?!'_ "No, of course not!"

"Anyway, Rukia went home. While I was on my way over there, I called her. But when I called her... When I called her she said that there was a group of men trying to break into her house. I started driving even faster and when I got there..." Ichigo paused, the memories from earlier haunting his mind again. "Someone raped her." Byakuya now stood stock still. In one blur of a moment, he had entered his house in a fit of rage while Ichigo still stood outside of the front door dumbstruck.

Byakuya was looking around for Rukia when Ichigo came to his senses and entered the house too. He finally found her, but it was too late. Rukia had just woken up and was staring wide-eyed at her father. He moved towards her slowly, but she jumped off of the couch like it was burning and backed up.

He stepped forward.

She stepped back.

Finally her back connected with the wall and Rukia froze. By now, Ichigo had come out of his stupor and rushed to her. He passed Byakuya and pulled Rukia into his arms and started rubbing her back with one of his hands. Ichigo heard Byakuya suck in a breath behind him. "What is the meaning of this? Why will my daughter not let me near her?" Something in Ichigo's brain just snapped.

"Why do you think? She is fucking traumatized! She just got raped!" He didn't mean for his words to come out like that, but once again, it was too late. He felt Rukia shudder and he felt her tears start to stain his shirt. _'Dammit.' _"Shh... It's okay baby. Shh. You're safe," Ichigo cooed soothing words into her ear and kissed the side of her head.

Byakuya was about to say a remark, but shut his mouth instead and stalked off to his wing of the house, most likely going to his bedroom.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia had been sitting on the couch with Rukia for about 30 minutes when the front door opened. It was Hisana.

She made a beeline straight for Rukia to hug her, but she flinched when her mother got close. Ichigo was starting to stand up because he was not going to be in the middle of this, but Rukia held on tight to him. Hisana got the message and sat down on one of the other couches. She sniffled and tried to compose herself. "Honey, what's wrong?" Rukia didn't reply though. She just looked away as a tear slid down her cheek.

That's when Byakuya chose to walk back out into the living room. "Hisana, please come back into the bedroom. I will explain to you what i was told." With a slight nod, Hisana stood and followed her husband back to their bedroom. Ichigo cocked his head towards Rukia with confusion scouring his face.

"Why didn't you hug your mom?" He put his arm around her and they leaned back. Rukia rested her head on Ichigo and then glanced up at him. I-I don't know. I just don't want anyone but you near me right now," She broke her gaze and snuggled into Ichigo's side. They sat like that for about 30 more minutes in silence until Rukia's parents walked back into the room. Hisana's eyes were red and puffy.

Hisana and Byakuya both sat next to each other on the opposite side of the couch. They sat there waiting, and Ichigo took that as his cue. He leaned down to whisper in Rukia's ear. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and let you guys talk about this, Okay? Don't freak out," Slowly, Ichigo rose and bowed slightly towards Rukia's parents.

"Please excuse me. I need to use the restroom." He left without another word and the three of them sat in the living "Rukia, may I come sit next to you?" Hisana asked, breaking the silence. Rukia nodded her head after a moment and Hisana moved next to her. Byakuya spoke next.

"We know what happened to you, and it will take a lot of time and effort to heal mentally and physically. Just know that your mother and I are here for you if you would like to open up to either of us." Rukia's gaze shifted from each parent as tears started to cascade down her face. Hisana took the risk and leaned in to hug Rukia.

She leaned into her mother and cried harder, her whole body trembling. Hisana had a few tears running down her face while she comforted her daughter. They sat in that position until Rukia calmed down. Ichigo walked back in a couple seconds later and Rukia smiled at him and wiped at her face. He returned the smile and sat down on the other side of Rukia.

"Who's hungry? I am going to make whatever you want for dinner Rukia." Hisana smiled brightly at her daughter, trying to lighten the mood a little bit and cheer her up. She thought for a moment before speaking. "Will you make your infamous teriyaki stir-fry?" Hisana grinned and nodded eagerly. She stood up and walked into the kitchen to get started. Byakuya stood gracefully to follow her and help, but Rukia blocked his path.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. As she let go, she whispered quietly in his ear. "I love you daddy," She kissed his cheek and walked towards the staircase, Ichigo following in her wake. Byakuya stood stunned for a moment, then proceeded to the kitchen to help his wife. The odd thing? Byakuya Kuchiki was actually smiling.


End file.
